fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Co nie zaboli, tego sercu nie żal
Wstęp Chris: W poprzednim odcniku Misji Totalnej Porażki... naszych zadowników obudził nagły alarm. Potem okazało się, że to byłem tylko ja, hah! Kiedy już wszyscy się pozbierali panie kapitan otrzymały mapki i klucze NIEZBĘDNE do wykonania zadania. Na początku trzeba było odnaleźć pojazd wiertniczy, wwiercić się nim do takiego jednego budynku i wynieść z tamtąd skrzynię. Nie było wcale łatwo! Na dodatek Tyler i Sadie popłakali się ze strachu, hahahah! No dobra. W każdym bądź razie z programu odpadła totalnie pokręcona Destiny, ponieważ to właśnie przez nią Fajni Agenci przegrali wyzwanie. Co dzisiaj czeka naszych uczestników? Czy w tym odcinku będzie mnie więcej? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Video:Total Drama Mission - opening Stołówka Kabina zwierzeń Katie: W sumie cieszę się, że przegraliśmy. Przynajmniej nadarzyła się okazja do wywalenia tej wariatki. Ups... to raczej nie było zbyt miłe... no, ale taka prawda, wybacz! Sadie: Tak! Nasza pierwsza wygrana, iii! Tylko szkoda, że bez Katie... ale ma, na co zasłużyła! (pokazuje język) ... Ryan siedzi tyłem do Sierry, ale tuż koło niej. Podaje jej jakiś liścik. Sierra bierze go, czyta i zalewa się rumieńcem. Kabina zwierzeń Sierra: "Droga Sierro, Naprawdę żałuję, że nie możemy być w tej samej drużynie. Tęsknię, madame. Niewolnik Twego serca, Ryan" Ooo! To takie romantyczne! ... Trent: Em... Gwen? Gwen: Tak? Trent: Mam takie pytanie... Gwen: No...? Nagle na stołówkę wchodzi Chris i krzyczy do megafonu. Chris: Dzień dobry! Jest już tak wcześnie, a wy już nie macie energii? Co z was za tajni agenci, ludzie? hahah! Katie: Em... Chris? Nasza drużyna to FAJNI Agenci. Chris: (bez megafonu) Tak, wiem, Katie. ...No nie ważne. (do megafonu i do ucha Gwen) Czyż nie jesteście ciekawi jakie bezsensowne zadanie czeka was dziiiisiaj?! Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: Za każdym razem ta sama śpiewka. Po co on się tak pyta, skoro już zna odpowiedź? Nie zczajam gościa... ... Chris: ...No? Jesteście ciekawi czy nie? Świerszczyk. Duncan: ŁAPAĆ GO! Duncan właśnie wszedł na stół, kiedy Gwen pociągnęła go za bluzkę. Gwen: Daj spokój, to tylko głupi robal. Duncan: W sumie masz rację. (siada) Kabina zwierzeń Trent: Dlaczego Duncan tak się jej słucha? No?! ... Chris: (bez megafonu) Chyba nie doczekam się odpowiedzi... Kabina zwierzeń Chris: (bliski płaczu) Może te bachory tego nie wiedzą, ale... ale... oni łamią mi serce! ...serio. ... Chris: No dobra, dzieciaczki. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie dotyczyć... ... Sala tortur Chris: ...Tortur, przez które muszą przechodzić agenci! Katie: Ale dlaczego tylko my?! To niesprawiedliwe! Chris: Ech, i po co ja wam dałem taką nazwę? Katie, tu chodzi ogólnie o szpiegów. Ej, to jest doobre! Od dzisiaj koniec z agentami. Hahahah! Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Teraz, to nawet ja nie zrozumiałem o czym on mówi, a podobno jestem ten mądry. Katie: Dlaczego Chris chce nas wykończyć? ... Chris: Narzędzia tortur są najróżniejsze, ale od was zależy z jakimi się zmierzycie... w pewnym sensie. Wy sobie wybieracie grupę: za 1, za 2 lub nawet za 3 punkty. No, a potem losujecie karteczki z torturą. Jeśli wytrzymacie próbę, otrzymujecie punkty. Oczywiście można też stchórzyć i nie wykonać zadania, ale wtedy drużyna traci tyle punktów, ile można było zdobyć. No dobra, to kto pierwszy? ...No, dalej ludzie! Bo odbiorę wam punkty! Duncan: ...Mięczaki. (i wyszedł przed szereg) Chris: Która grupa? Duncan: Za 3 punkty. (wszyscy wydają stłumiony okrzyk) Chris: Heh, dobry wybór! (wyciąga jakieś pudełeczko) losuj! Duncan: (wyciąga jakąś karteczkę) Krzesło elektryczne. Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: Heh, łatwizna! Podobnymi raczyli mnie na komisariacie, jak nie chciałem zeznawać. Przyzwyczaiłem się już caaałe wieki temu. ... Po jakimś czasie... Chris: I co, masz już dość? (zabójczo-szyderczy uśmieszek) Duncan: (trochę przyfajczony) N-nie, ską... skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, co? Chris: Okej, w sumie już masz te 3 punkty, ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz... heheheh. Chris ciągnie jakąś dźwignię, a maszyna robi dzzzzzzzzz. ... Chris: 3 punkty dla Fajnych Agentów! No, kto następny? Nie wstydźcie się! Duncan już wstał z krzesła i wygląda na nieco psychicznego. Noah się z niego chichra, więc Duncan go "razi" dotykając go w rękę. Noah robi dzzzzzzz i "oooł!". Bridgette wyciąga karteczkę za 2 punkty. Bridgette: (zamurowanie) Chyba sobie żartujesz... Kabina zwierzeń Bridgette: Mam pocałować Chefa?! To ta ekstra-tortura?! Fee! ... Chris: Ależ nie! Heheheheh. Chcesz stracić te 2 punkty, to proszę bardzo! Sadie: Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz, Bridge! Bridgette: Nie, zrobię to. Dla dobra drużyny! Fajni Agenci gleba i śmiech. Ale nagle elektrostatyczny Duncan wszystkich razi prądem i jest dzzzzzzzyt. Teraz to Śledczy się z nich śmieją. Kabina zwierzeń Chris: Kurde, te dzieciaki są po prostu... hahahahaha, po prostu BOS-KIE! ...a na moim koncie jest coraz więcej zer, hahahaha! ... Chris: CHEFIEEEE! Jakaś fanka pragnie ci wyznać uczucia! hahahaha! Chef: (wszedł na salę tortur w jakiejś badziewnej kiecce) Czego?! Wszyscy: O.O" Chris szepcze coś Chefowi za ucho. Chef: I TY NIE ŚMIAŁEŚ MNIE O TYM CHOĆBY POINFORMOWAĆ?! NIE PISAŁEM SIĘ NA COŚ TAKIEGO! Chris: Ej, myślałem, że ci się spodoba! Chef: Jedna nowa kiecka już mi wystarczy, baranie! A teraz, jeśli można... DOWIDZENIA! Chris: Nie, CHefie, nie odchodź! Jesteś nam potrzebny do zadania, stary, nooo! Chef: Ech, niech stracę... o co biega? Chris: Ta tutaj urocza panna chciałaby... nie, wróć. Jest zmuszona cię pocałować, stary! Chef: ŻE CO?! Chris: No, stary, nadstaw usteczka! no! Muah, muah, muah! hihihi! Bridgette podchodzi do Chefa i coś mu szepce do ucha. Chris: To jak? Będzie first kiss, czy też nie? Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Ze wszystkich chorych zadań, jakie wymyślił Chris, to jest zdecydowanie najchorsze i nie obchodzi mnie to, że nie ma takiego słowa! Duncan: Bridgette i Chef? Hahahaha! A to dobre! Hahahaha! (gleba) ... Bridgette: Dobra, raz kozie śmierć. (i pocałowała Chefa w policzek) Chris: Ej! Co to miało być?! Przecież... Bridgette: Miałam za zadanie pocałować Chefa, no nie? To zrobiłam to. (oczko do Chefa) Chef: No jeśli to już wszystko to... DOWIDZENIA MIĘCZAKI! (i poszedł) Kabina zwierzeń Chris: No kurczę! następnym razem muszę im dawać bardziej rzeczowe zadania. Ugh! Jestem na siebie zły! (foch) ---- Christie: Co?! Przejść boso po tłuczonym szkle?! Wujku! Chris: Proszę bardzo, -2 punkty dla Śledczych. Christie: Em... tzn. wujku, gdzie to szkło? (i uśmieszek) Chris: Hahaha, tam! (wskazuje na potłuczone szkło) Wszyscy: O kurde! Christie: I to jest niby za 2 punkty?! ...Ech, raz kozie śmierć. Christie zdejmuje butki, skarpetki i wkracza na tłuczone szkło. Christie: Ał. AAAŁĆ! Oł! KURDE! Booooli! (i tak co chwila, w końcu skończyła) Politycy Śledczy: (biorą Christie na ręce) TAK! Chirstie, Christie! Chris: Hahahaha! (gleba) Widz... widzę, że naprawdę... hahaha, bardzo CIERPISZ! (jak już się uspokoił...) To był PLATSIK! Hahahahah! Christie: Że co, przepraszam?! (i upuszczają ją) Ał! Kabina zwierzeń Christie: To... było... nie... fair. (urażona) Chris: Kocham tę robotę! ---- 137px 3'wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwPlik:Politycy-sledczy.png'4 ---- W skrócie: *Destin - za 3 pkt. - ubrać się w płaszcz z pokrzyw ZALICZONE! *Sadie - za 1 pkt. - maszyna do łaskotek ZALICZONE! *Trent - za 3 pkt. - pójście pod prysznic i wytarcie się papierem ściernym aż do sucha w każdym zakątku NIEZALICZONE! *Katie - za 3 pkt. - bycie sam na sam z majtkami Owena w pomieszczeniu i niezemdlenie w ciągu 3 minut NIEZALICZONE! ''Kabina zwierzeń: A niech to! Znowu jestem gorsza od Sadie! Ugh!'' *DJ - za 1 pkt. - golenie rąk i nóg z pomocą wosku i ani jednego krzyku/pisku NIEZALICZONE! *Noah - za 2 pkt. - zawiśniecię majtkami na metalowym pręcie i wytrzymanie tak bez słowa 3 godziny ZALICZONE! *Ryan - za 2 pkt. - zjedzenie gałązki drzewa w ten sposób, żeby żadna drzazga nie wlazła w język czy w zęby Nawet nie próbował! ---- Cody właśnie usiłuje zjeść ostatnią dżdżownicę z talerza. Chris: Dalej, Codyński! No chyba, że chcesz stracić ten punkt... Cody: (zjada już połówkę owej dżdżownicy i nagle robi się fioletowo-zielony) Mo.. mogę zwymiotowa... zwymiotować? Chris: Jasne, kolo! Ale oznacza to utratę punktów dla twojej drużyny. ... Cody wymiotuje. Ekran na chwilę wychodzi z sali... Głos Katie: Aaa! Moje buty! ---- Ryan: Sierra, jestem przy tobie! Sierra: No co ty nie powiesz? (lekko poirytowana i zamroczona) Sierra leży na jakimś stoliku, a Chef przekłuwa jej pępek. Sierra: To jest niezgodne z moją naturą. Ja nawet uszu nie mam przekłu... AŁ! Chef: Hehehe, skończone. Sierra: Uff, wreszcie... Chef: Teraz jeszcze trzeba to odkazić... I kamera znowu wychodzi... Sierra: AAAAAAAAA! Ryan: KOCHAM CIĘ, MI AMORE! Wszyscy robią twarze w stylu "eee?". Sierra: Ból... mnie... ogłusza... co mówiłeś? Ryan: A nic, nic... już wszystko dobrze. (i tuli ją) Kabina zwierzeń Ryan: Wybacz mi, ale nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy! Gwen: A to, to co to miałoby być?... ... ---- Duncan: Dasz sobie radę, Gwen! Gwen: Tak... ja... sne...! Oddalenie kamery. Gwen wisi do góry nogami na jakimś czymś, a Chef daje jej klapsy trzepaczką. Chris: 3... 2... 1... i jeszcze minuta! Hah! Gwen: To.... nie... jest... śmieszne... CHRIS! Chris: No co ty? Dla mnie to wręcz komiczne, hahaha! Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Nie znoszę gościa...! ... Trent: Gwen, ja w ciebie WIERZĘ! Jesteś piękna i silna, dasz SOBIE RADĘ! Kabina zwierzeń Trent: Czy ja to naprawdę powiedziałem? Głupek, głupek, głupek! (wali się w głowę) Gwen: On tak na serio to mówił...? (najpierw udaje poirytowaną, ale zaraz potem uśmiecha się w rozmarzeniu) może należy dać mu szansę? w końcu zawsze miałam słabość do gitarzystów... ... Gwen: Prze... cież... wiem! ---- 137px 5'wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwPlik:Politycy-sledczy.png'4 ---- Katie: Tyler, liczymy na ciebie! Od wygranej w sumie dzielisz nas tylko TY! Trent: Właśnie! Weź sobie jakieś proste zadanie, ok? Chris: No, Tyler? Zostałeś nam już tylko ty i to od ciebie zależy wynik tej gry! Ej, ale mi się rymnęło, hahahah! No dobra... która grupa? Kabina zwierzeń Tyler: Wiem, że moja drużyna nigdy w życiu by na coś takiego nie pozwoliła. Uważają mnie za mięczaka. Ale ja im pokażę prawdziwego Tyso... tj. Tylera! (napina mięśnie) ... Fajni Agenci: ŻE CO?! Gwen: Oszalałeś?! Przegramy! Chris: Hahaha, no proszę! Akurat została nam ostatnia karteczka za 3 punkty. Tyler bierze karteczkę i robi minę w stylu "O.O". Katie: Co? Co tam masz?! (Tyler nie odpowiada) Dawaj to! (wyrywa mu karteczkę) "Wysmaruj się masłem orzechowym i pozwól, aby cię muchy wyz..." WYŻALIŁY?! Nie kapuję... Gwen: (wyrywa Katie kartkę) 'Wylizały, nie wyżaliły. Katie: Aaaa. Teraz to ma sens! Duncan: Słuchaj, kolo. To jest tak banalnie proste, że nawet Noah-cienias by mógł to zrobić. Noah: Hej! Duncan: I albo wykonasz to zadanie albo WY-LA-TU-JESZ. Jasne, tępoto?! Tyler kiwa głową na "tak". Potem Tyler wybiega z sali tortur cały w małych muszkach i się drze. Duncan: (potrząsa Noah'em) Skąd ja wiedziałem, że on tego nie zrobi, NO SKĄD?! Noah: (policzkuje Duncana) Weź się ogarnij człowieku! Sadie: A może ty jesteś telePatrykiem? Katie: Tym z zakupów mango? Nie sądzę, Sadie. Sadie: Hhm, dziwne... słyszę jakiś szum... (i odchodzi) Chris: No dobra, ludzie! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie wygrali... (bierze łapkę Sadie) Politycy Śledczy, przewagą 2 punktów! Dodatkowo w nagrodę dostają... NIETYKALNOŚĆ, JUPIII! No co, nie cieszycie się? A nie znacie się... Co do was, Fajni Agenci, widzimy się dziś na ceremonii. Dozobaczyska! ... W sypialni Fajnych Agentów Jest tam tylko Tyler pakujący swoje rzeczy. Kiedy jest bliski płaczu, do pokoju wchodzi Sierra. Sierra: Hej, czemu się pakujesz? Czy ty płaczesz?! Tyler: Nie, nie, skąd! Tylko, no... oczy mi się pocą. Sierra: Och, bidulek! Ale to nie twoja wina, że przegra... Tyler: Właśnie, że moja. (i się pobeczał, a potem przytulił do Sierry) Sierra: No nie płacz, już, nie płacz... ej, mam plan! (szepce mu coś do ucha) Tyler: Ale... Sierra: Nie, nie ma żadnych "ale"! Zrób tak, jak powiedziałam i koniec. Chyba, że naprawde chcesz wylecieć... No, rozchmurz się już! No, to teraz idę do dziewczyn. Narka! Tyler jej pomachał. Kabina zwierzeń Tyler: Ech, ale ona miła! Będzie mi jej brak... (i się pobeczał) Ceremonia Kabina zwierzeń Duncan: Nie no, kolo! Zawaliłeś na całej linii! Do-wi-dze-nia. Hehehehe. ... Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Dzisiaj dostajecie... no dobra, nie będę ukrywał tej smutnej prawdy... wóz dostawczy nie dojechał na czas, więc dzisiaj dostajecie tylko... pianki! No więc... ech, pianki dostają: Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Noah... Katie... i ostatnia pianka tego dnia, a raczej tego wieczoru wędruje do... Chwila ciszy, jak zwykle. Chris: Do Sierry! Sierra, łap! Sierra: Co, ale... Tyler, na ko... Tyler: Wybacz, nie mogłem ci tego zrobić... Szyb Wstydu Tyler: ...Żegnajcie! Sierra: Pa, Tyler, będę tęsknić! Duncan: Ale ty tak na serio? Sierra: No, a nie? Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Oglądajcie nas za tydzień w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki